A Special Kind Of Fool
by DarkEleni
Summary: Various little stories about the spikey-haired defense attorney and the whip whielding prosecutor.
1. Advices

Okaaaaay, this is simply my try to get into the part of the fanfiction world. I have never written an English FF before (since it is not my mother tongue) and I'm very hoping you will excuse me if I did one or two grammatical mistakes. xP

Well, the pairing is Phoenix Wright and Franziska von Karma. I know, a very unusual one but I just can't help myself than shipping this two fools like hell. This story is about various one shots. I thought about doing some kind of an alphabet. So the chapters' titles will start from A to Z.

The scenes take place in different games. (The most will be in the future of my crazy head!canon.) But I will always describe the situation – so you won't get confused.

Enjoy (and please comment because it would make me very happy since the couple itself does not get enough love in my opinion.)

* * *

This one is a very short (and quite stupid – the others will make more sense xP). It takes place some time after Phoenix got his badge back. He and Franziska still struggle to get along with each other. Nevertheless, they do spent more time together than enemies should…

Seriously, his sister already talked more to Wright than to him. There had to be more than a co-worker thing! Edgeworth enjoyed the fact that they might buried the hatchet. But the strange atmosphere between them in court remained. Perhaps it became even stronger than ever before!

"Don't get me wrong." Edgeworth asked her one day. "But why do you always search for Wright lately when you need advice?" Not to mention that Franziska was not a woman who would ask her formal nemesis for a solution.

Her eyes gazed him angrily. "That's none of your foolish business." She mumbled more annoyed than she usual was by his words.

Luckily Dick Gumshoe appeared right then. "Hey! A visitor's just arrived at the building's entrance for you."

The prosecutor sighed while working through a mountain of documents. "Tell this person to wait… Unless it is Ms. Fey." Maya received some proper advantages here since she became Miles' official girlfriend. Some found it cute, some others quite confusing how this unique pair could eat burgers with tea while they're talking about cases and their favorite kid shows.

To this, the detective chuckled. "Not for you, boss. Ms. von Karma has a guest today."

Franziska almost jumped up. "Who is it, Scruffy?"

"It's Mr. Wrig-" Gumshoe stopped himself when the youngest daughter of Manfred von Karma rushed out of the office. She was faster than some thunder storms. In his whole life Edgeworth never saw his sister being so… impatient. He turned his face to the detective. "Do you know what's going on between them? I do not believe that this is only about advices."

Gumshoe cleared his throat and went to the door – like he prepared himself to run for his life. "Then let me give you an advice: You want to know what's going on between them? Maybe you should research and study the term _Friends With Benefits_." This had been his last words before the detective left with an all-knowing grin.

Edgeworth got so shocked, he dropped down all the paperwork.


	2. Baby

Setting: Phoenix and Franziska are already married and so are Edgeworth and Maya. However, Edgeworth and Maya have a few months old child called Gregory "Greg" Edgeworth (Yes, they named him after Miles' father. ^.^).

* * *

"He just doesn't want to be quiet…" Maya's eyes teared up lightly. She hasn't slept for days because Greg was not willing to calm down. Naturally Edgeworth helped her out wherever he could but he still needed to work. And so she was the one who looked after their son most of the time.

"Could you please hold him for a minute? I'm right back." Maya asked her sister-in-law. The baby was yelling and sobbing without a reason! Seemed like their first child turned out to be a hard case to deal with.

"No! Wait! I'm not good with-" But the medium already gave Franziska the baby. The others – Phoenix and Trucy – chuckled at the sight of her face. A mixture of shock and insecurity. But their mischievous grins faded away when the child suddenly stopped crying.

Maya came back. Her eyes widened when she heard the sweet sound of silence. "How did you do _that_!?" she whispered to the prosecutor.

"I-I don't know…" Franziska replied unsure. She did nothing! He just stopped.

"Awww…" Trucy giggled. "This is so adorable!"

Maya smiled happily. "Just five minutes…" she murmured sleepy before she sat down on the couch. Actually the medium did not plan to fall asleep but her eyes became heavy and so it ended up with her taking a nap. The poor woman was totally exhausted!

A smirk crossed Trucy's lips. "You're good with kids." she said. "I simply can't wait until you and dad will get a child!" She really bit her tongue after saying that.

Now Franziska was speechless. The prosecutor was not prepared to hear such a thing. Yes, she already thought of having a child with Phoenix – he's her husband, after all. She just never imagined herself as a mother since she feared that she'd be a total failure on it.

Phoenix grinned. "So… how many children do you want?" Well, her favorite fool had a complete different view on this topic.

Franziska rolled her eyes. "Fool! How should I know? Just wait and we will see…" Actually she planned to answer him in a much angrier tune but the thought of it just made her smile.

"But we do _not_ buy our children their own whips!" he declared.

His wife smiled while rocking Greg into sleep. "You underestimate my family's educational methods. Only the girls receive a whip. The boys will get an electro shocker."

A dark corner in his mind remembered the image of Manfred von Karma standing in front of him with his electro shocker. "Seven hells." he growled.

The expression on his face had been so priceless, she decided not to tell him that this originally was a joke.


	3. Care

Sorry for the late upload! I was moving to college and things are still a bit stressful. Nevertheless, I took my time and continued to write. ^.^

Setting: This can either take place in the future or after 3-5. Some others things happened but this will be mentioned in the chapter. Phoenix and Franziska are on the way to get along with each other. But Phoenix discovered that she might has feelings for him (although she would never confess it).

* * *

"Don't you try to deny it. You actually care for others. Including me." Phoenix stood in her office. They worked on a case and were discussing possible theories about a murder. But somehow the original talk went a bit out of control…

"Only a fool like you can get such a foolishly foolish idea." Franziska replied coldly. She tried to focus on some documents. Just like she forced herself not to look at the defense attorney.

He chuckled. "So… you were not yelling at the doctors when I was in the hospital last week?" Larry had a very stupid idea about creating a "car-like railroad mountain bike". After _the Butz_'s brain finished the thing, Edgeworth and Phoenix threw a coin who should be the one testing their childhood friend's invention. Let's say the instruction showed its own will.

The prosecutor sighed. "I just informed them about a better system for their patients."

"You threatened the hell out of the nurse as she brought the wrong bandage…"

"She was a fool!"

"And then you glanced at her in a very dangerous way when she stared a bit too long in my direction. Just to mention it." He might had been occupied to deal with the hurt but her jealous behavior was undeniable to him.

A slight blush appeared on her face. "Don't you remember how much morphine they gave you? You were hallucinating!"

"I was not." He mocked her now. "And Edgeworth told me once about your reaction when you heard that I fell off that bridge during the Hawthorne-case." Actually he assured Edgeworth to never tell his sister about it but he had not been to one who tested Larry's killing-machine!

Finally, she turned to him. "I was shocked that you were really that foolish in risking your life! Even a foolishly foolish fool as you has responsibilities! And that also includes the people around you!" There was something else hidden behind the usual anger in her eyes. Perhaps even anxiety.

"Look who's saying."

"Do you even know how much pain your death would bring others!?"

His grin went wider. Almost. "Oh, really?"

"Do you even care!? What should I do when-" she stopped as soon as she thought about what she just said. It was the little confession he wanted to hear and she desperately tried to leave unspoken.

"You FOOL!" she shouted angrily and raised her whip.


	4. Double-Meaning

Hey, there. I'm back. Gosh, I had one HELL of a sh*tty month. Well, I'm still glad because I officially passed my first tests. Although the price had been MANY hours of work. (When it comes to such kind of things, I can really become a control freak – there is almost no difference to Franziska! xP) This had been the main reason I had no time to write.

Originally the topic of the chapter had been another one. But I recently took some time and watched the movie "Much Ado About Nothing" (1993) since I wanted to catch up my Shakespeare knowledge. And, wow, the whole intrigue about Hero did not interest me at all BUT I adored the scenes with Benedick and Beatrice! The way they argued – I just can't get enough of love-hate-relationships. And this movie had been the inspiration for the chapter.

I used a scene of the play and created a version for Nick and Franny. I'm sure the ones who know Shakespeare's story recognize exactly which one I took here.

Btw, this is also set in the future. Enjoy! ;)

* * *

"There are lots of things I can used to live with…" Phoenix muttered to himself. "But THIS is the end of reason!" He watched over the others who gave Apollo their graduations to his engagement with Kay Faraday. Seriously… how could _that_ happen? This two just felt head over heels for each other in less than a few seconds!

And the worst part was yet to come! Now almost all of his male friends were married. First it hit Gumshoe years ago with his love for Maggey Byrde. Well, that woman might be an unlucky wretch but she had a kind soul. The next had been Godot when he met Adrian Andrews for the first time. Phoenix remembered that even Mia helped them to get together when Maya challenged her. Oh, talking about his assistant (since Athena helped Apollo out, Maya took in her old place)… She and his childhood friend Edgeworth managed it to become a couple! The complete universe must have gone crazy! Even Klavier and Ema were dating now!

"Am I supposed to be the only bachelor for the rest of my life?" He ignored Larry since he had no intentions to compare his life to Larry's ambition to get it on with every pretty girl. "To be honest, I have not such an interest in getting married… I already have adopted and raised a child. I did my work for the population!"

He walked down the street while talking to himself. Normally he would just thinking about all this stuff in silence but the whole situation just frustrated him! "I won't mention my last girlfriend who tried to kill me! Dahlia, yes, she was the devil himself. Not comparable to her sister. Most woman I like seem to have dark intentions. Looking back to Dee Vasquez. I remember that I was mesmerized by her beauty for a few seconds but we all know how that case ended! Maybe I truly am a masochist? I thought about Angel Starr being pretty after she threatened the crap out of me… And how in the seven hells could I think that Franziska von Karma – the one who swore bitter revenge on me and never misses a change to argue with me – was cute? I'm still hoping that it was just the fever… Even though, she truly_is_…"

The defense attorney laid a hand on his forehead. Such ridiculous words! "I digress. The main point is that I can't understand how a man – who always made fun of other lovers – can act like a true _fool_ when he, himself, is in love." Yes, he planned to use that word on purpose. He heard it hundreds of times in court when Franziska was the prosecutor. "I will never act like this!" he said.

Phoenix heard that the others came closer. He was simply not in the mood to chit-chat with them right now. Nevertheless, he was curious about the news since they seemed to talk about something else now. He decided to hide behind a wall. So he could hear them but they couldn't see him.

Unfortunately his plan was doomed to fail right from the beginning. The others already knew that Nick was there. So they started the "Big Plan". This one was nothing else than managing the impossible – to bring Phoenix Wright and Franziska von Karma together. All the others were included, too.

When Edgeworth, Apollo and Gumshoe passed by, the detective said loud enough for Phoenix to hear: "I still can't believe it, pal! Your sister has a crush on _him_? Mr. Wright!?"

To this, Phoenix almost tripped over his own feet. "What!?" he whispered.

"I couldn't believe it either!" Miles answered true to the script. "Although she would never confess it, it's quite obvious! Maybe she acts like she wants to rip his throat out but actually she just wants to hide her true feelings."

"But how do you _know_!?" Apollo asked like they prepared the whole talk. "Don't tell me that she actually confessed that!"

The prosecutor made a snoar. "Of course _not_! But I grow up with her and I see the way her eyes light up whenever his name is mentioned. But as soon as she talks with somebody or even – especially him, she desperately tries to cover her admiration with the best acted loathing! Even then it's undeniable that she just can't stop caring about him! And there are lots of other hints, too!"

"What kind of hints!?" Gumshoe asked suddenly. Apollo and Edgeworth glanced dangerously at him since that was not part of the script! But, oh well, improvisation never killed anybody…

"Well…" Franziska's brother thought a few seconds about it. "She never actually speaks that low about him as you might expect from her… And when someone made fun of him for losing his attorney's badge once, she almost sounded defending when she talked to this person… And… but this you can never ever tell somebody! When they are telephoning, she draws little hearts on a paper. But only as long as she does not get mad about something he has done with the case." He cleared his throat. "You see… This might not be the world but compared to her, it's like… the scene in _How The Grinch Stole Christmas_ when the heart finally grows." After that the prosecutor bid his tongue. This was by far the most stupid thing he had said in years! … Gumshoe's fault! He did not follow the script!

Phoenix feared that his eyes might jump out of his head. If Apollo wouldn't be there, he would be sure that this was a joke! And how did Edgeworth know the Grinch!?

"Anyway…" Miles continued. "She would rather die than telling him! You know how proud she is and to know that he knows about this would probably kill her… or she would freak out like never before."

Apollo nodded. "I agree." His voice became louder. "And Phoenix would mock her! I recently saw a tape about their first case and everybody would just have shout up about her failure! But not him! He naturally used her own words against her and blamed her this way!"

"Yeah!" Gumshoe shouted. "That man has as much tact as an elephant!"

To this, Phoenix almost jumped up. WHAT did they thought about him!?

"And he should know it better!" Edgeworth started the last thing for the defense to her. "He and his face should be happy about every woman they can get! There ae _not_ many girls who could get that insane!"

"You dumba-" Phoenix stopped himself from cursing before they heard them. But luckily they finally were about to go.

When the trio was out of reach, they started to laugh. "Come on!" Edgeworth said. "Let's search my sister and ask her to invite Wright to the _Welcome back_-party for Payne this evening. She still owes me something for the last case she had."

The defense attorney did not hear anything about the last part. His thoughts had been too distracting anyway. Franziska… had a _crush_ on him!? "Well, it's not like I don't enjoy that or even thought about the possibility of it before. But it seems so unreal… that it must be true! She kinda acts a lot nicer around me than years ago. But, the hell! _Why_ does she have that kind of feelings?" He walked back to his office and that gave him enough time to think about it. "Sure. It's undeniable that some part of me also laid eyes on her. She is unbelievable smart, beautiful beyond all means and… let's say she has a _very_ interesting character."

A walked around the building where he could see his reflection in a store's glasses. "And who can blame her. I am clever, too. I even defeated her various times in court… But I should never start a possible date talking about _that_. My face is okay. I have no clue what they were talking about. And besides of some flaws in my past, I am actually a good companion." He thought about it again and he made his decision. "Fine. I will take her before she gets totally desperate. It's also not like every man could handle her and we can actually get along when we are not arguing. And I will show the others that I won't make fun of her! I, Phoenix Wright, will woo for Franziska von Karma! … And she will kill me in less than a second for it."

He decided to go back to the main street that leaded to his office. "There is nothing to be afraid of- _Oh, crap! There she is!_" His first instinct had been to cover somewhere but there must be a reason she walked in the direction where he worked. Perhaps she wanted to visit him? Nevertheless, he had to stay cool. So he sat down on a bank and read the newspaper that luckily laid there. It just took a few seconds more…

"Mr. Phoenix Wright!" she sounded annoyed. Or maybe she just tried to hide her excitement to see him? Gosh, that woman was a total mystery!

"Oh, Ms. von Karma!" he said just like he saw her right now. He looked up to meet her gaze. "How delightful to see you again!" Hell, no! That sounded a way too sarcastic!

She rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately I can't say the same about you! My little brother asked me, against my will, to invite you to this foolish party for this foolishly foolish prosecutor who comes back after a long stay in hospital." She already turned away.

It would not be effective if she'd leave right now. "Thanks for telling me!" he returned. To this she faced him again. An awkward silence surrounded them. Especially when he smiled at her and she just became more confused. "It's not a big deal, fool. If it had been a struggle to invite you, I wouldn't have done it."

"So… you like it?" He knew he acted like a fool. It surprised him that she hadn't used her whip already to keep him silent. "To invite me?"

Her eyes narrowed him. "Oh, don't act that foolish! I like it as much as you try to thank me." Sounded like she did not realized that he truly meant it. He really wanted to return something but she was already gone.

When she was out of sight, he repeated the talk once again in his mind. "_My little brother asked me, against my will, to invite you to this foolish party._" And then he nodded with a content grin. "This _has_ a double-meaning!"

* * *

She was in a rage.

How could he dare it to act that foolishly around her? Did he do that on purpose!? That kind smile and his warm eyes whenever he was talking to her? She tried to be mean and he just spoke to her like she was a friend. Oh, this man just confused her!

Before she walked to the prosecutor's building, she saw Maya Fey, Adrian Andrews and Trucy Wright talking on the sideway. They seemed to be totally excited about something. "So it is true!?" Maya jumped up and down. "I can't believe Nick has feelings for Ms. von Karma!"

It didn't even took a second for Franziska to stand still. The words echoed through her head. No way! She might misheard his foolish assistant! But soon Trucy continued. "I couldn't believe it either! But I am his daughter and I just see those things!"

She already hated herself when she, the prodigy, hided herself to hear more. "No man would spend that much time thinking and talking about a woman like her if he hasn't any kind of feelings for her." Trucy said.

"Yeah, but this two?" Maya shouted excited. "I just can't believe it! They are as different as day and night!"

"Opposite attraction, perhaps?" Trucy helped. "Well, at least from his view. You know, daddy would _never_ confess that to her. I think he knows that she just would use that knowledge against him. Who knows how Ms. von Karma would react?"

Now it was Adrian's turn. "You're right. Even though Franziska is my best friend, I actually feel sorry for Mr. Wright."

Maya played the shocked one. "What are you saying? Why?"

The blonde cleared her throat and raised her voice since her words were the important part for Franziska to hear. "Because that woman would _not_ even recognize a man's love for her when it is written all over his face! To be honest, I don't think Phoenix will try it that long to get her attention. She would never allow herself to get a deeper look into the heart of someone – her pride is far too extreme for that." And now the last comment on it. "She doesn't even see that emotions like hate or this little care she feels are actually closer to love than indifference. I think she is just not mature enough to be in a relationship. And that woman should be lucky about any man who is actually foolish enough to fall for a neurotic, imperious miss-all-grown-up like her!"

"Adrian Andrews, you bit-" She bit her tongue before they heard her. How could they even dare!? Some part of her prayed that this was a joke! But this trio – as various as their characters might be – should really know it better than making fun of such a thing. So the only conclusion that remained was… they told the truth.

The other were already gone when Franziska thought about it. "This _fool_! How can he become even more foolish than he actually is!? Did he lost his mind? I try my best to treat him like an idiot and he dares it to fall for me!? Have I use my whip one time too hard on him and now something's wrong with his foolishly foolish head? … How can he be that stupid! He and me – that's ridiculous! Even I wouldn't like myself if a clone of mine would stand right in front of me!" Her voice pitched. It was not because she dislike the thought… Actually, she feared for her sanity when she mused that she indeed liked it.

"An outstanding person would really complain about it – that I could catch someone better. He's foolish, naïve, obsessed with cleaning, too kind for his own good, foolish, owns a very complicated past where all of us are in some way included and… did I already mention that he is a fool!?" Just then she sensed that she was walking around without a reason. "But... on the other hand… he is loyal, devoting, a challenge, smart enough to stand up against me, caring and just… _him_." She rolled her eyes. "And then he is so foolish to pick me! Phoenix Wright and I are arguing, complicated and… Oh, no! The worst part is that we could even work as a foolish couple! It's strange enough to be successful."

Her mind listed all the reasons why this was wrong. Secretly she welcomed it. "Fine." She confessed. "I will give it a try. What other woman could handle a foolishly foolish fool like him? Perhaps our different personalities are just what we need? Who knows! It will be messy, a chaos and still…" She bit her lip. Not because she became nervous – it should stop her from grinning like one of those foolish girls with a foolishly foolish crush on a foolish man. "I do believe there always had been a thin line between us. And now, maybe something more will develop."

She took a deep breath. "Hmm… I need a new dress for the party to show this fool what a perfect catch he will make – even though I definitely won't make it _that_ easy for him. I'm sure Adrian Andrews will lend me one of her pretty dresses – what reminds me to talk with her about her view on me later on. _A neurotic, imperious miss-all-grown-up!?_ That will have payback – I still have photos with her and Lana Skye from her 26th birthday party to show Godot – How drunk have this two fools actually _been_!?"

It was getting dark and she still needed to get ready for the party. "So I should go. Many things are going to be settled tonight. And it's gonna be _perfect_."


	5. Enemy

So… this one is NOT in my little crazy future!universe *le gasp*. :D

The scene takes place during "Justice For All". It's a scene from Franziska's POV after the first day of Maya Fey's trial ended. And the second part is her POV after she lost the case.

The italicized phrases are quotes from the game. You can also see it as Franziska's memories. ;)

Even though it is a fanfiction about Phoenix and Franziska, I slightly included EdgeworthxFranziska in here. Because I think that Franziska's feelings for Edgeworth (romantic or just brother/sisterr – see it which way you want) had been a VERY significant thing when she met Phoenix for the first time.

* * *

She was in her office and looked at the case file once again. Her plan! Her _perfect_ plan! Ruined. By. This. _FOOL!_ How could that happen!? Everything seemed to be settled. Of course, she knew already that Morgan had something to do with it and Maya might be innocent. But it wouldn't be the first time she sent someone into jail who was actually not guilty. Her perfect win record is the only thing that mattered to her.

_Those of von Karma blood have only one fate. And that is "perfection"._

She wasn't here to take revenge for her father. How foolish of Phoenix Wright to think that – because he will _definitely_ think so! This was all about her brother. It had been the defense attorney's foolishly foolish ideas of "Truth" that poisoned Edgeworth's mind. Not to mention that this fool corrupted every sense of fame her family received through the von Karmas' marvelous win records. How was such a foolish man able to defeat Miles Edgeworth _and_ her father!?

A part deep down inside her was aware of the fact that Phoenix Wright had nothing to do with Edgeworth's decision. Nevertheless, she felt like he was the best one to blame for it. Perhaps she was too pride about her family name to see that only her father could be cursed for the whole chaos. But it was Phoenix Wright's appearance that ripped everything away from her. Even though she had been all alone in her life anyway.

However, her father's detention and her little brother's disappearance – _especially this_ – were something entirely else. When she heard about it in Germany, she first couldn't believe it. Her brother had been the best one for her to relate to. Although, they drifted apart at some point. But there had been the sureness that he would be in America, believing in her family's education – just like she did – because she has never known anything else. She even forgave Miles that her father gave him much more attention than her. Most of the time, she recognized that Miles had been the only one who cared for her a bit. And she felt helpless when this little hold was taken away by this fool.

And some part of her couldn't bear that she alone was not reason enough for Edgeworth to come back.

So her sadness turned into rage. Against her little brother and against this foolish defense attorney. A thin voice inside her head kept reminding her that she was only angry with herself but Franziska was not willing to listen. In her whole life full of loneliness and misunderstanding? She had no intentions to blame _herself_ for all that! For all that she missed and the rising bitterness she felt during those eighteen years she spent on this earth? No, she refused to say that this was her fault in any way.

She made sure that her case would destroy him. What would have been better than bringing his former assistant, his friend, a participant of the DL-6 incident, behind bars? His defeat give her a much greater taste when he failed in defending the precious Maya Fey.

_If that's how you want to play it, Mr. Phoenix Wright…_

But he wasn't that easy to defeat. How could the trial went like this? Phoenix Wright was a man without strategy, knowledge or even convincement. Still, he brought second thoughts to the case. He had his own way to deal with things. He saw right through the contradictions. Sometimes it had been quite difficult for her to keep calm. Especially near the end. She was about the rip his throat out because she couldn't believe that this fool just destroyed her perfect case.

_Very interesting. I would love to see where this "flaw" is! Show me something that contradicts my explanation!_

The worst thing was yet to come! Her fails today had been her own fault. She should have investigated the crime scene much more and then told Morgan to do something to hide the bullet hole on the folding screen! The gunpowder burns there saved his client from the near guilty verdict.

_A von Karma's case is perfect. Absolutely flawless._

She tried her best to beat him. But he was different from the other defence attorney's she met in her five years as a prosecutor. This look in his eyes when he found the thing that was going to save the defendant. And on top of all, he was such a foolish bullhead! Nevertheless, it helped him to stay away from the "self-defence"-theory.

_You are such a smart man, Mr. Phoenix Wright. To think that you've been able to take a completely hopeless case to this point… Now I know why papa had a tough time with you. Hmm, you amuse me…_

There had been this moment… She actually was impressed by him. Not only because she underestimated him in the first place. Slowly, she started to recognize that simply his _will_ to save his client might be reason enough to win all those hopeless cases. And it was so unbelievable! He seemed like an amateur! His ideas sounded ridiculous!

_Foolish fool spouting foolish foolishness, just as I expected of a foolish fool as you._

But this helped him to get out of her trap with the photo. Luckily the Judge was more confused than clever. Else the old man would have sensed that she actually was supressing evidence. Argh! Phoenix Wright wasn't supposed to see that the bullet hole was missing on the costume-

She automatically stopped her thoughts. No! There is_nothing_ she knew with it! All that mattered was convincing everybody that Maya challenged her sister and failed terribly which lead to the doctor's death. But it seemed like she was surrounded by fools! Seriously: Put Ini Miney's profile picture beside the photo and you _saw_ _everything_. Morgan just told her that she would help to get Maya Fey into jail. But she did not tell Franziska the whole intrigue. So the prosecutor decided to let Morgan have her way with it. Asking any question would not help her to defeat Phoenix Wright.

_I am a prodigy! I have never lost a case! And I don't intend to lose here in this courtroom to a fool like you!_

The point she _really_ began to worry was when the defence showed the court the key – the ultimate proof that Franziska von Karma's logic actually had some "flaws". And it nearly killed her to feel losing control. Her anger burned suddenly brighter. Now he also intended to ruin her own win record. She never had a case where a second day was needed. Usually she won after the first cross-examination took place!

And why in the _foolish seven hells_ did no other in the courtroom noticed that Peal Fey challenged a _ghost_ during the trial!? Especially since this case was about _a medium_!

_I will get my guilty verdict._

She had to investigate much more today. There was no way she'd led this foolish excuse of a man win that case! Still, there was a strange kind of fear inside her. The thought of losing terrified her. It could _break_ her! Winning against Phoenix Wright could prove to her that the von Karma's logic is still perfect. Yes, she would be better than her father who always saw himself as the number one. She would be better than Edgeworth who left her. But losing…. It showed that she was not better than them. The only evidence her loss would bring is that she was a little, lost girl with nothing left to hold on to…

Phoenix Wright seemed to be a greater enemy than she expected him to be.

* * *

_Not guilty! Not guilty! Not guilty!_

This two horrid words echoed through her head. Her whole life just turned around. Everything she believed in was shattered. She felt like her soul was a broken mirror which pieces laid on the ground. The shame, the frustration and the anger mocked her about today's trial.

_Mr. Phoenix Wright, I look forward to tonight's news with great joy. The image of your defeated face will be transmitted all over the world!_

She was so sure that she would win! Fine, she might tried to suppress all she felt with big words. So her image looked more confident. Yet, she trusted faith in winning with all those things Morgan Fey and Ini Miney were about to say! Perhaps she was quite stuck-up as soon as she saw Phoenix Wright's foolishly foolish face on the other side of the room.

_The famous one is me. I'm the prodigy who has never lost a case since becoming a prosecutor five years ago. Naturally, the world's eyes are on me, as I conduct my first trial in this country!_

This time the uncertainty portrayal of the defence had nothing to do with foolish behaviour anymore. Now, he started to act much more precisely, more cautious. Especially when Ini Miney entered the room as a witness. It was not hard to see that he tried everything to find an evidence to blame her. And it hit the prosecutor: He _knew_.

_Why… Why do I feel like you're about to ruin my beautiful day…?_

Franziska never gave that much attention to other defence attorneys. Simply, because their ambition to win their cases faded away very fast and they just wanted to leave the courtroom. But he was different. Actually there had been a point when the Judge wanted to announce the verdict. Everything seemed at a loss. And somehow, he was not willing to give up. He still fought.

_I'll let you have your chance, Mr. Phoenix Wright._

To be honest, she could have won the case when she had been quiet at this point. On the other side, her revenge did not feel fulfilled at all since he fought back. His will was not broken yet. This wasn't the way she wanted this to end. She wanted him to suffer when he lost the case.

_A von Karma only cares about the perfect win. As long as you have the will to fight, I will knock you down, Mr. Phoenix Wright._

And so the game continued. A sudden rush of anger took over her when she saw him during the break, talking with Maya Fey like he could save her from her misery. It had been not only him who she despised. His assistant belonged there, too. Maya Fey: same age, perhaps an even more tragic family background and yet much weaker. All Franziska could see was her childish behaviour. The voice in her head judged her that she was only frustrated and jealous of _god-knows-what_ Maya Fey had!

She sensed the anger in their voices. Maya Fey's defending tune for "Nick" and Phoenix Wright's rising annoyance to her appearance. Some part of her enjoyed the fact that she got on his nerves after all. She had no intentions for him trying to get along with her. Enemies were enemies and not meant to be friends in any situation! Especially since all she wanted was to destroy his image and to set things they used to be! Everything had been okay – or at least good enough to be pretended to be okay – before Phoenix Wright started as a lawyer!

_My goal is to defeat you, and let the world know of your defeat._

She wanted him to feel the same pain he brought to her. In that moment the meaning of "right and wrong" did not mattered to her at all. She just wanted someone – _something_ – to blame. Perhaps she lived in a pretty illusion but she wasn't ready to _see_. At least not during that time…

_Let's bring this match to its conclusion. And then we'll know who the real winner is._

Ironically, she lost.

All her predictions had been true. Morgan was the villainess and Ini Miney – fine, _Mimi_ Miney ached to keep her secret hidden from the world. Somehow, Franziska felt some kind of compassion. She did not observed that until Mimi busted out that she hated it being her sister. That she hated it to be someone she wasn't. Not to be true to herself… Franziska got attached to it for a moment but she pushed that feeling away quickly.

She needed a bit time to realize that she actually lost the case. Perhaps she already muttered angrily. But the reality hit her when Phoenix Wright used her own words against her.

_I'm going to enjoy the news tonight, Ms. von Karma. How about you? It's going to be broadcast all over the world, right? Your defeat, that is…_

She lost it there. _Completely_.

It was a wonder that no one stopped her from whipping him senseless! If it had been in her power, she might even killed him in front of the Judge! And it was so foolish! She always had been in control of everything! Now he made her even lose her temper! A dark part of her understood now the rage which brought her father to kill Gregory Edgeworth!

She hated him! His smirk when he said those words! His ability to solve the worst cases! His foolish belief in the truth! His unworried countenance after this chaos! His _fault_! And he was responsible!

One day she might overlook it all. In the future, perhaps, it all will get better. But for now all she felt was her world falling apart. She tasted defeat. The reality in its cruellest form – and she _hated_ it.


	6. Flowers

Setting: Now in the future again (I know, you will think: 'Wow, what an _UNEXPECTED_ suprise!' xD). But I had to change the original topic again because I got another idea for 'F'. :D

And, help, I just have a thing to get this relationship dissected by the other characters. xD

* * *

Angel Starr had worked her way up since the SL-9 incident got closed forever.

Of course she had struggles to take part in official cases but she worked secretly in the background. It didn't take long for the prosecutors to realize that they could use the skills of the "Cough-Up Queen". A little lie here and a signed document there…. And now she has at least _some kind_ of a license.

Well, it wasn't the world but she couldn't say that it was bad either. Not to mention that she often visited the prosecutors anyway since she delivered various things. Lunch boxes, furniture, or even hardware for the laptops. She used every opportunity to have an excuse for being there.

"Did you get her to speak?" she heard a familiar voice. The youngest daughter of Manfred von Karma sat in her office and her eyes studied a case file. Normally she should be finished by now but Franziska always worked twice as hard when she had to face Mr. Wright.

Angel tried hard not to mock her about it. She might be known for always telling her opinion to others but she wasn't keen on getting whipped. The former detective did that mistake once when she met the prosecutor for the first time.

_My, my, you must be VERY frustrated when you carry that thing around and still have such an attitude._

'That thing' answered in hitting her straight between the different-toned eyes. After that she didn't even knew what day it was because of the pain. Angel never expected it to be afraid of a whip. A true wonder the Judge allowed that spoiled woman to use it in the courtroom!

Still, she and Franziska actually got along. It had been a long way but they managed it somehow. Nevertheless, Angel always closed her mouth when she was about to cross a border.

"Everything is here" she assured the younger one and gave her a full report about the new statement of the victim's sister. That girl wasn't telling the whole truth but Angel could get some more information out of her little, useless throat.

Franziska didn't even looked up. She just laid the document atop of some other papers while her reading intensified. Angel used the opportunity to change a few other things in the room because she also worked as a charwoman to keep her disguise. You need to know: There was always the danger that an outstanding person might rush into the building.

However, there was a little thing that always received Angel's attention in this accommodation.

To be more precise: One of her duties was to arrange the flowers in every room. Almost everyone asked her nicely to bring different kinds from time to time. Only Ms. von Karma wished to keep the sort she demanded Angel to bring. It wouldn't strike her mind if it was an extraordinary type since Franziska is clearly someone who preferred luxury. Yet, out of all the beautiful blooming things, she wanted to have _tulips_.

"Why tulips?" Angel started to babble. "They are a way too simple. Boring, easy to forget and they seem quite weak if you compare them to other gorgeous flowers. What about lilies, roses or a nice white-and-purple viola sort?"

Franziska didn't liked the way Angel spoke about tulips. But it was not a reason to be all upset about. "If I desire to change the flowers in _my _office, I will tell you so. Go and scare the police officers before they try to help the defense. I suggest you start with Dick Gumshoe. By now, he surely gave away some serious hints. Scruffy is such a failure when it comes to conceal evidences from them." Even though Franziska changed a lot for the good, she still wanted to win and get the guilty verdict. Where was the fun if she gave up her ambition to make as many foolish defense attorneys cry as possible?

Unfortunately Angel Starr refused her order and took a seat on the chair at the other side of the desk. So she could face Franziska directly. "I want to know."

Now the von Karma rolled her eyes. Had everybody she had to encounter to be so annoying!? "_What_ do you want to know?" she asked as calm as possible since there still was an opportunity for Angel Starr to poison her lunch box. And Franziska became used to get her food delivered by now, so there was no need stopping her work to get it from the next shop.

The 'Cough-Up Queen' leaned in. "_Why_. The. _Tulips_?" A grin spread over her face. She was sure that this would become an amusing conversation. What was the cause of all this? Oh, it felt like she was about to solve a case. And what a challenge this would be! She against Franziska in a battle of wills! History books beware!

Finally Franziska put the case file away and crossed her arms. "_What_. A. _Foolish_. Question." she copied Starr's way of speaking and tried her best to sound like the topic was the most unimportant thing in the world.

A sinister chuckle escaped Angel's throat. "With all respect, Ms. von Karma. It is an easy question. Wouldn't it be foolish _not_ to answer it?" She sloped her head a bit, smiling innocently.

"I just don't see a need for it." Franziska shrugged her shoulders. "Those are some foolish flowers. And you seem to be all excited about hearing a reason why I like to have tulips. I tell you something: I just foolishly _do_. Compare it to other things! Some people like curry, some don't. Some people like listening to classic music before they went to sleep. Others – Klavier Gavin – need rock music that you can hear through the walls of the whole building when they decide to take a nap. And there are people preferring absolute silence before they are able to rest. And so it is with flowers. Some like those and others a different kind."

"But… most people like to change the sorts sometimes…"

"There you see! Some need a change! Because they just don't know what they want." She sat back, her usual _I-win-again-_smirk appeared on her lips.

"Huh…" Her counterpart made. "So what is it that _you_ want? Must be good if this started with some tulips."

And the smirk slowly faded away…

Franziska _knew_ that it wouldn't take long for this stubborn woman to think about it. The prosecutor just feared that she might find out something Franziska, herself, wasn't fully aware of.

Now it was Angel Starr's turn to smirk. "What is the connection between you and tulips?" Her tune became mocking. "It must have been a remarkable day anyway but that you remember a simple gesture like this."

"I am a genius! I never forget _anything_ because I have a perfect mind." She tried to sound like she was ordering Gumshoe to bring her some tea. As blasé as it was possible for a von Karma – which became really scary.

Angel nodded. "Of course you are! A genius decides between the things which are important and which are not. And for you… it must have been _very_ important."

"I'm warning you…" A part of Franziska didn't want to hear anything of it! Why couldn't Angel Starr stop this foolishness? There was no need in analyzing such kind of things! Especially when it came to this one foolish person…

Angel's joyful purr filled the room. "And this importance can be summarized in two words." That game was just a way too good. By now, she even dared it to get whipped. "It's a person. Maybe a bit clumsy but good-hearted. He has his smart moments. Perhaps many women would even describe him as quite attractive-"

"Nonsense! Phoenix Wright _isn't_ attractive in any way!"

Before Franziska could blink, the brunette clapped her hands together. "Caught you! It could have been anyone! I didn't even mentioned a closer thing like a blue suit, the spikey hair or even the red tie! You should have heard my metaphor for the years he worked as a pianist!"

_FOOL! FOOL! FOOL! _Franziska's mind yelled at herself while Angel started to giggle like mad.

"Well, I… I assumed him only because you said clumsy. A fool as him is the first thing that comes to my mind then." It was a very weak argument. Luckily, she wasn't in court…

The other one raised a brow. "Sure."

It was difficult for the prosecutor to sound cold again but she had to convince Angel Starr that it had nothing to do with it. She had to convince _herself_. "That he brought me tulips was just a coincidence. I already liked them when I was a little child. It was nothing more than a lucky strike. I don't see why you desperately try to bring this event in a relation with the tulips here." She almost managed it to sound like her eighteen-year-old-self again. "This conversation is a waste of my precious time."

"Precious time for you to prepare a case against _him_."

"Precious time to _win the case_, fool!"

Franziska thought that she finally managed it to shut her up. But she was wrong…

"You are obsessed with him."

Some people outside might have heard the cracking of a whip. This was the first time Franziska used 'that thing' on Angel Starr today. And she feared it wouldn't be the last. "_What!?_" the prosecutor asked dangerously and throw a death-glare at the brunette.

Now Angel Starr took a deep breath. Before she spoke, she stroke a strand of hair from her face. "Years ago, your goal was to become better than your brother in beating Mr. Wright in court. We all know how that ended. But Mr. Wright's values of 'Truth' and 'Comprehension' even floated into you. Over the years you tried more and more to get things right because that is what you learned from him. Now he is back and your first action was to leave Germany _again_, to face him in court _again_, to get on his nerves _again_. You wouldn't have come back if it wasn't to get his attention. You want to show him what you learned and you ache to understand more of it."

"And why would I want this foolishness!?" the von Karma almost shouted angrily.

"Because he is the one who changed you!" Angel yelled back. "You might also concentrate on others like Mr. Edgeworth or Ms. Skye – but all of their notions lead back to no one else than Mr. Wright!"

"That does _NOT_ explain this foolishness with the tulips!"

"It does! You are just too blinded by your pride to accept the very thought that you might have feelings for-"

_Crack!_

The whip stopped her before she could finish the sentence.

"You… have _no right_ to speak about this!"

Now the brunette stopped arguing. She saw a stubbornness in the way the von Karma looked at her that wouldn't go away soon. Seems like Mr. Wright still had some work to do with her. And it wasn't her job to open Franziska's eyes – somehow, this is a task only the defense attorney could pass.

It irritated Franziska when Angel suddenly gave her a warm smile and delayed her a lunch box. "I think you still need to eat. You worked the whole day and you need to stay healthy."

The self-called genius hesitated. "Do you intend to poison me now? We still haven't settled this strike. And giving up isn't your usual behavior…"

"There will be other matches for us" she told Franziska in a calm voice and laid the lunch box on her desk. She almost reached the door when the prosecutor asked her to hold on. With a knowing smile she turned around. "What is it, dear?" she allowed herself to call the von Karma. Franziska would hate the pet name but this should be one of the few things she had to get used to in the near future.

"Tulips are… kindness" she suddenly started. "They remind me of the hope to get a chance even after you literally screwed up. It is this… Actually it is just a foolishly foolish illusion that someone believes in you. Even after all those terrible things you have done." Franziska took a step closer to her. "And for the record: Tulips are everything but weak. Their simplicity is the thing that lets you forget all those other flowers most foolish people might preferring over them."

"I will try to remember that." Angel assured her. "Do you even know what tulips stand for?"

Franziska laughed. "Ironically they stand for fugacity. What a-"

"Indeed!" The brunette interrupted her. "That is what most people think. But do you know the meaning in the _language of flowers_?"

"Please don't tell me that you actually spent your time with such foolishly foolish things…"

A wicked grin became viewable. "Here tulips stand for eternal love. Especially red ones. They even have a greater meaning than roses! Before I forget to ask… What color had the ones he brought you?"

"Not red." Franziska said a way too fast and shoved her to the door. "Perhaps I will forgive you in a few days for wasting my time with this foolish talk. But for now I can't stand the sight of your face. So you should go."

When the prosecutor opened the door she caught various people which were trying to get away from it. Some even held drinking glasses behind their backs. Seems like they eavesdropped everything as soon as she and Angel had raised their voices. Franziska reminded herself to give them a special payment at the soon arriving pay day. "Seriously!?" she hissed when she spotted her little brother.

Edgeworth looked around, searching for a good explanation. "I tried to stop them but there are just _so many of them_. I was short-handed, you see."

"Fools… All of you!" she mumbled.

Before Angel went away, she turned to Edgeworth. "Oh, just for a gift I currently try to create… what were your sister's favorite flowers when she was a kid?"

"Dianthuses." he answered her without thinking long about it.

Angel Starr saw the way Franziska's eyes widened. A last warning for the brunette to get the hell out of here. "Interesting…" the she whispered to herself before leaving this place.

* * *

Okay, I seriously don't know the color of the tulips Phoenix brought Franziska back in 'Farewell, My Turnabout'. To be honest, I've always imagined them being blue. xD

And would you characterize Angel Starr's hair color as brunette? I read it once in a description of her appearance but a brunette has for me more the tune of Mia Fey or the Skye-sisters…


End file.
